1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shark repelling and attracting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shark diverting apparatus to effectively divert sharks away from an individual in shark infested waters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various fish and shark repelling apparatus is well known in the prior art. Typically the devices are relatively stationary and at most, only enable a device to traverse the surface of a body of water, as opposed to the instant invention that includes a self-propelled body housing a signal generator for diverting sharks from an individual.
Examples of prior art devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,356 to D'Amore incorporated herein by reference to a fish calling signal generator utilizing a signal and illumination generation apparatus for attracting of fish and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,861 to Burkey sets forth a fish diverting apparatus including a plurality of light producing elements on a supporting means and extending generally in a straight line with securement means interconnecting with the light producing means to effect a unit directional movement of light along a straight line for diverting fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,280 to Holt sets forth a shark repelling device utilizing a pulse generator producing an electrical field to divert sharks from proximity of the generating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,889 to Barrand is similar in intent to the Holt patent utilizing a flotation device with a single generator housed therein producing a signal to deter sharks from an area proximate to the generation of the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,770 to Nuttle sets forth a bird repelling apparatus utilizing a combination of visual and aural devices to impart panic to particular bird species.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a shark diverting apparatus wherein the same may be readily and effectively utilized to traverse a length and depth of water to divert a shark from an individual.